Awaken Destiny
by hetal.ali
Summary: Yui's elder sister has come to save her from the sadistic vampires.Will she make it out with Yui or will she remain trapped in the castle just like her sister.What is in store for the Sakahami brothers as they encounter this stranger?Will it be war?and what are the consequences?READ TO FIND LAITO X OC Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"I will save her, after all I promised myself that I will save her no matter what happens I will bring her back with there is no turning back I will fight if I have to,but i won't give up"Yoona thought to herself as she stood before the large doors of the so called **_"haunted house." _**

The place was not a "haunted house" but a castle that belonged to those**_ blood sucking leeches._**Those six filthy creatures that had captured her younger sister_** Yui.**_Her small,fragile Yui,with doe-like eyes,staying among those bloodthirsty creatures who manipulate her,play with her innocence,think of her as _**'**_**_food.'_**_She was going to take revenge_.Yes,she will avenge Yui in every way will torture them in the same way they tortured Yui.

First,would be that red-head that took her would regret his so called first taste of her,then would be his brothers especially the orange haired one, just looking at his slitted green eyes made her blood boil.

When no one opened the door,she pushed it and looked was mostly rays of sunlight entered the large hall through painted church of crystal glass hung from the high the centre of the large room there was a big sofa unit that spelled knew how they made the money,low class thieves, smell of dust mixed with rose greeted her as she stepped inside the large space. Her movement was also another smell,rather stench of those bloody smell that made her feel sick to her smell that was now all over Yui because of them.

As she walked in she saw a dark figure beside a figure turned, she saw a boy with a teddy in his had dark circles under his eyes,the most horrid looking of them she all of them had an equally horrible heart.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"That is none of your business."Yoona answered.  
She pushed him aside and walked towards the grand went backwards taken aback by her strength.  
A hand caught her and pulled her back,she turned to find those haunted eyes looking at her."You have no idea what I can do,so don't dare to do something like that and get away.""Even you have no idea what I can do."Yoona answered placed a finger at his heart and pushed fell down on the took him sometime to register what had just the time he looked up the strange girl was no longer there.

IT WAS AS IF SHE HAD VANISHED IN THIN AIR. There was no trace of her presence a few second was impossible for a human to move at that speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-THE MEETING**

Yoona stood before the large wooden door."_Carlhenz Sakamaki" _it read_.'Should she knock?'_ she thought about the other times when she would kick the door open and hunt down those bloody creatures but thought against was here to talk not kill them at least not kill the one present behind the door about the others of his kind ,she was not sure if they deserved her took a deep breath then raised her hand '_Knock, Knock.'_ There was no answer_.'OK.I thought these creatures had sensitive ears.' _Yoona thought to herself as she recalled the facts from her research about** 'the undead'** or simply putting it **'vampires**'. She tried again but there was still no answer_.'Maybe he was not present inside.'_ Finally she made up her mind to go taking another deep breath she placed her hand on the door knob and pushed it.  
The room was dimly lit with scattered sun rays entering from the church interior space covered in wallpaper with wooden designs added to the darkness of the the left wall their stood a giant bookshelf made of front of Yoona stood a large office desk,behind it someone was seated on the large revolving chair facing the window on the other side._'If he was present why had he not_ _answered_ _before_' yoona thought to fact the person had not yet acknowledged her presence,she decided it was time she gained his attention.**_"Excuse me sir?''_** Yoona had a formal was here for pure business_**."You must be expecting my arrival. I am sure Tenzing has informed you about me."**_She paused,the person behind the desk had given her no was definitely testing her patience._**"Sir,will** **you please answer me?''**_ there was a firmness in her voice which revealed that she was trying to speak with respect but anyway her attempt was failing._'These creatures don't deserve respect'_ she thought_**."SIR, may I have your attention please, were you aware of my arrival? I would not like to waste time and move on to business."**_ _'Was this thing dumb,deaf?'_ she was losing control,she would ask one last time._**''EXCUSE ME SIR?''**_ She almost shouted_.'Enough.'T_aking large steps forward she reached the table,then banging it with her fists she screamed,_**"Can't you hear me?Are you deaf?You got wax in your ears?''**_

The next moment she felt something hard hit her sent her head through vibrations and thus blurred her was something tight on her her eyes she gasped for air,her hands reached out to her neck to free herself from the tight grip._'How dumb had she been?Of course she should have been ready for attack!'_ she thought.

_**''No''**_ came the smooth reply from the man._'So he wasn't deaf after all not dumb either.'_Yoona thought,then scolded herself for entertaining such thoughts at such a time of crisis.  
The hands around her neck loosened just as she thought would die short of was then she realized that she was slammed into the her was the strange man whose face she could not see as the hat he wore restricted her from viewing his face_.'Hat!'_She was trying hard to remember something,but it was not striking her she could feel a hot breath near her neck which brought her to her consciousness.**_''Have they sent another bride?''_** he questioned as he looked up.  
Yoona's mouth parted in shock as she met a pair of emerald green eyes_.'Raito'_ her mind registered.  
'**_'I hope you don't mind me taking a bite of that sweet smelling fair skin."_**he said with the mischievous smirk that was permanently etched in his face, his eyes pointed to her neck then locked with her an evil smile he moved forward, Yoona watched his sharp fangs as he opened his lips bringing it close to her neck.

There was a large 'thud'as Raito's head banged on the girl before him had was as if he had been day dreaming but he hadn't,the strong scent of her blood still lingered in his his hands into fists,he banged his right hand on the wall.''I will find you,even if I have to look for you in won't escape,not again'' he pinched the bridge of his nose to cool down his anger and then moved towards the door.

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the first chapter,really encouraged me to write another one and sorry for the delay**


End file.
